1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and in particular to control of an operation in a confirmation output mode when outputting a plurality of copies of papers.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, some image forming apparatuses such as a digital copying machine or the like, comprise confirmation output modes for outputting one copy of papers as a confirmation, when instructed by users or the like to output a plurality of copies of papers.
When the user makes the image forming apparatus the confirmation output mode, the image forming apparatus outputs only one copy of papers. Then, when the user confirms contents of the copy of papers outputted from the image forming apparatus, the user can make the image forming apparatus output desired copies of papers. Therefore, it has been possible to prevent the image forming apparatus from outputting a large number of copies of papers by mistake, and wasting papers.
However, in the above-described confirmation output mode, when the user makes the image forming apparatus the confirmation output mode, the image forming apparatus outputs all pages of the copy of papers as the confirmation. Therefore, even when it becomes clear that there is some mistakes in any page, or the user wants to confirm only a specified page, all the pages of the copy of papers are outputted. As a result, in case the number of one copy of papers is large, a large number of papers are wasted.